Donghyuck Lee
by Mastaxxx
Summary: Benarkah hubungan Donghyuck dengan sasaeng fans? Dan jika benar apa alasannya? Disini aku akan mengulas kisahnya eaa :v tag Lee Donghyuck/Lee Haechan with Noren couple dan NCT DREAM. yaoi


**Donghyuck Lee**

 _ **Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa judulnya gitu, abisnya gk ada ide buat judul. No protes ya wkwk.**_

 _ **Cast: Lee Donghyuck with Noren and NCT DREAM MEMBER**_

 _ **Ini OOC, OOT, MAKSA BANGET, AU GARIS TEBEL KERAS! HANYA IMAJINASI GUE AJA! NGGK USAH DIPIKIRIN, CUMAN HAYALAN GILA GUE SUER :V**_

 _ **Happy Reading…**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dua wanita yang sedang mengarahkan kamera ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati waktu berdua di taman, terlonjak kaget. Ponsel yang di genggam untuk merekam video pu terjatuh lantaran terkejut. Dua wanita itu menatap orang yang mengagetkan mereka,

"Kau… Lee Donghyuck…" Salah satu wanita bersuara, matanya membola tidak percaya, mimpi apa mereka di hampiri selebritis. Tapi reaksi terkejut itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan langsung digantikan dengan wajah menyebalkan, bagi Donghyuck.

"Ah apakah kamu juga mau ikut mengintip teman segrupmu yang sedang pacaran Donghyuck? Tidak masalah kita ketambahan orang, iya kan Eun?" Wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang menyenggol temannya yang berambut pendek, senyuman mengejek tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

"Kau mengganggu privasi, wahai wanita yang terhormat." Donghyuck menjawab sarkatis, ia tidak peduli apakah dua wanita ini bagian fans NCT DREAM atau bukan.

"Tapi ini terlalu menghebohkan jika tidak kami ganggu, dan kamu tampaknya sudah tahu hal ini. Tentu saja ya, kalian kan satu grup." Kata si wanita berambut pendek.

"Akan sangat bagus jika kita sebarkan foto serta video yang kami abadikan tadi kepada media massa. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi kalian semua akan terkena dampak. Haha…" Sambung si wanita berambut panjang disertai tawa mengejek. Ia juga menunjukkan rekaman video teman se grupnya yang sedang melakukan kontak fisik layaknya remaja pacaran, juga foto-foto mesra temannya.

Haechan langsung pucat pasi, tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ada berita negative apapun tentang kedua temannya. Masa depan mereka bisa hancur karena ini, Donghyuck paham ini akan jadi skandal besar jika membiarkan dua wanita itu menyebarkannya.

"Jangan sebarkan apa yang sudah kalian tahu," Suara Donghyuck seperti bisikan. Otaknya sedang berfikir keras bagaimana cara membujuk si wanita agar tidak berbuat hal yang merugikan teman segrupnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Seringai mengejek di tampilkan wanita berambut panjang ketika menjawab, tangannya bersidekap menatap Donghyuck meremehkan.

"Aku mohon jangan. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk kalian, tapi tolong hapus foto dan video yang kalian ambil tadi. Aku mohon…" Donghyuck sudah melupakan gengsinya, tidak memperdulikan statusnya yang merupakan public fugur. Tidak jika menyangkut nasib teman-temannya. Memohon hingga berlutut pun akan ia lakukan. Donghyuck rela.

"Ah lihat, artis kebanggaan SM Entertainment ini memohon kepada kita, haruskah kita merekamnya juga? pasti menarik sekali.." Wanita berambut pendek mengejek, tangannya memainkan ponselnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba Donghyuck berlutut di depan mereka, wajahnya ia tundukkan, tidak ada cara lain. Jika merampas ponsel dan kamera di tangan di wanita akan lebih beresiko, dan pasti akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpa Donghyuck. Jadi, dengan membuang urat malu Donghyuck berlutut, meminta permohonan.

"Tolonglah, apa kalian tidak berbelas kasih kepada mereka berdua? Masa depan mereka ada ditangan kalian… hapuslah semua yang kalian punya.."

"Menarik sekali. Baiklah kami bisa menghapuskannya untuk kamu. Tapi ada syaratnnya tentu saja," wanita berambut panjang menyeringai lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telnginga temannya. Wanita berambut pendek itu mengangguk dengan bisikan yang di dapat, seringai di wajahnya tambah lebar.

"Benarkah?" Haechan mengangkat kepala dengan penuh harap. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul, "Apapun syaratnya akan aku lakukan. Tolong katakan padaku apa syaratnya.."

"Tapi kami perlu jaminan. Jadi kami akan menyisakan satu foto, paham kan untuk apa? Kalau kau gagal memenuhi syarat kami maka foto ini akan kami sebar," wanita berambut pendek menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Donghyuck, dimana menampilkan sebuah foto kedua temannya yang sedang berciuman intens. Sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah jika itu hanya sebuah ciuman pipi, tapi itu ciuman di bibir. Akan sulit membuat penyangkalan jika sampai foto itu beredar. Donghyuck mendesah kecil. Kepalanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang video tadi dan semua foto kecuali satu foto itu hapus sekarang."

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah memastikan video dan foto-foto nya terhapus, Donghyuck sedikit lega. Ia menatap dua wanita di depannya bertanya,"sekarang apa syaratnya?"

"Berikan nomor ponselmu? Tenang saja ini untuk pribadi. Kami tidak akan menyebarkannya. Lagian kami bukan fans kalian semua kok, kami hanya suka Jeno, makanya kami membuntutinya kemanapun tanpa dia sadari."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu Donghyuck mulai berkomunikasi dengan dua sasaeng Jeno itu, ia tidak menceritakan masalah itu kepada siapapun. Termasuk dua orang yang bersangkutan. Hanya saja Donghyuck memperingati mereka agar tidak berpacaran di luar dorm. Bahaya. Dan kedua temannya menurut tanpa membantah.

"Kenapa Hyuck?" Mark, selaku Leader di NCT DREAM selalu memperhatikan aktivitas membernya memastikan. Dan ia menemukan ada yang berbeda dari Donghyuck, anak cerewet itu hari ini tampak lebih pendiam. Entah karena apa.

"Tidak apa hyung." Jawab Donghyuck sekilas. Tangannya kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, membalas pesan sasaeng Jeno.

"Lee Donghyuck!" Suara manajer yang berteriak mengagetkan semua member yang sedang istirahat di ruang latihan. Manager Arui (namanya bener nggk sih?) tampak marah, wajahnya mengeras. Ia memandang Donghyuck dengan tajam.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Perintah sang manajer dingin. Donghyuck menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu kesalahannya. Dan alasan itulah dirinya seharian ini jadi pendiam. Sementara member yang lain memandang Donghyuck tanda tanya, tapi Donghyuck hanya mengabaikannya dan keluar ruangan latihan, mengikuti Manajernya.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" Manager Ari menunjukkan tablet nya yang memuat berita buruk tentang Donghyuck, mereka ada di ruang rapat yang sepi. Donghyuck menunduk lalu mengangguk. Beberapa hari yang lalu Donghyuck tidak menepati janji untuk bertemu dua sasaeng Jeno di bioskop, dan wanita itu tidak terima. Mereka mengancam Donghyuck akan membocorkan foto Jeno dan Renjun kepada media. Dan sehari setelahnya Donghyuck sangat menyesal, dia terus mengirim pesan permintaan maaf juga mengirim hadiah kepada dua wanita itu agar tidak menyebarkannya. Lalu dengan jahatnya wanita itu malah men _screen shoot_ percakapan nya dengan Donghyuck ke dunia maya. Dan beginilah, Donghyuck tengah dirumorkan memiliki hubungan dengan sasaeng fans karena ss pesan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Donghyuck?!"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jadi berita ini benar?!"

Selama sebulan belakangan, Donghyuck selalu berusaha memebuhi permintaan dua wanita itu apapun itu. Mulai dari bermain di rumah mereka, makan bersama, nonton film, bermaing game, dan banyak lainnya. Bahkan Donghyuck rela berbohong kepada member NCT lainnya juga sang manager saat Donghyuck pergi. Selama sebluan itulah Donghyuck berhasil menutupi hubungannya dengan sasaeng Jeno. Dan Donghyuck tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berbohong atas kasus ini. Cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu seseorang.

"Iya Hyung."

"Jelaskan alasannya. Sekarang!"

Donghyuck membuang nafas, semoga pilihannya tidak salah.

"Karena mereka sasaeng Jeno, mereka dua wanita berumur dua puluhan tahun. Aku tidak tahu persisnya. Mereka berdua selalu membuntuti Jeno kemanapun, dan… sebulan yang lalu mereka memergoki Jeno dan Renjun yang sedang berduaan di taman.. Wanita itu merekam dan mem-foto Jeno dan Renjun yang sedang…. Pacaran. Bahkan Dua wanita itu berhasil memotret kejadian saat Jeno.. em.. mencium Renjun." Donghyuck berhenti sejenak, kepalanya sedang menyusun kalimat kalimat untuk penjelasannya berikutnya. Wajah manajer Arui tampak mengeras, kerutan di kening juga muncul, tapi ia tidak memotong penjelasan Donghyuck. Ia menunggu Donghyuck selesai dengan penjelasannya dulu.

"Lalu aku meminta mereka untuk menghapusnya, dan mereka mau.. tapi syaratnya aku harus mematuhi perintah mereka.. dan.. dan, yah seperti itulah. Seperti yang diberitakan." Donghyuck menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia siap di marahi. Ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk ini.

"Dan kau bilang mereka setuju menghapusnya bukan? Kenapa kau mau menuruti setelah tidak ada foto itu?"

"Ah aku lupa hal itu, mereka tidak sepenuhnya menghapus, mereka sengaja menyisakan satu untuk dijadikan jaminan.. dan tiga hari yang lalu aku tidak memenuhi perintah mereka. Lalu mereka marah.. dan yah.. jadi seperti ini."

"Kau sampai memohon Lee Donghyuck. Kau melakukan itu demi Jeno dan Renjun, dan aku yakin mereka berdua tidak tahu, iya 'kan?"

"Iya Hyung.."

Cukup lama terdiam, manager Arui mengangguk paham, ia membuang nafas keras lalu menepuk bahu Donghyuck.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan perintah mereka lagi. Urusan mereka biar aku dan SM yang urus. Jika tidak dengan cara baik-baik, kami akan menggunakan cara kasar. Kau kembalilah dan peringatkan temanmu itu supaya tidak sembarangan ketika berkencan. Atau masa depan mereka terancam. Mengerti?"

Donghyuck mengangguk patuh lalu Manajer Arui keluar. Meninggalkan Donghyuck yang terdiam. Karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Donghyuck merutuk dalam hati. Ia berdoa semoga urusan ini tidak menjadi rumit..

Donghyuck kembali ke ruang latihan, teman-temannya masih istirahat, mereka langsung menyerbu Donghyuck dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika Donghyuck datang.

"Tidak sekarang teman-teman, nanti malam saja. Oke?"

Member Dreams tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Donghyuck, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka tidak mungkin memaksa Donghyuck. Kemudian mereka kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya.

Donghyuck duduk di pojok ruangan memainkan ponselnya, sepertinya teman segrupnya belum ada yang tahu mengenai berita miring tentangnya. Terlihat dari sikap mereka yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Donghyuck melihat Jeno dan Renjun yang sedang bercengkerama dengan bahagia. Mereka saling melempar senyum tulus, matanya memancarkan binar cinta. Donghyuck sadar, Jeno dan Renjun saling mencintai, sangat mencintai. Mereka tidak menutupi hubungan terlarang itu dari para member dan manajer, dan bersyukur tidak ada yang menjauhi mereka karena hubungan menyimpang itu. Member Dream tetap menerima mereka, dan malah mendukung hubungan mereka. Tak terkecuali Lee Donghyuck. Makanya Donghyuck rela merendah di depan sasaeng itu demi mereka berdua. Demi kebahagiaan temannya.

Donghyuck ikut tersenyum melihat Jeno yang yang gagal melucu di depan Renjun, semoga saja mereka selalu bahagia. Iya, semoga.

.

.END

 **Bingung? Nggk suka? Bodoh deh wkwk. Aku tuh gemes sama beritanya Haechan, eh di sini aku pakai nama Donghyuck ya, soalnya aku nonton NCT LIFE nya NCT 127, Mark manggil Haechan dengan nama aslinya. Jadi ya gitu. Aku make nama Donghyuck hehe..**

 **Ini cuman imajinasi ya, bukan real. Soalnya NOREN juga enggk real. Cuman hayalan para shipper wakwaw.**

 **Di sini moment NOREN dikittt banget ya, sengaja sih. Aku cuman mau nampilih sisi Donghyuck aja soalnya, karena aku ini tipe orang yang selalu menggunakan kata** _ **'HOW IF'**_ **jadi imajinasi gue agak sinting. Kkk…**

 **Yaudah deh moga pada suka ya…**

 **Mungkin ada yang minta sequel? Bisa aku pertimbangin kok…**

 **Kritik saran dipersilahkan.. yang penting, REVIEW JUSEYO…**


End file.
